


Loki Hc’s

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, loki headcanon, marvel headcanon, probably spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested by Featuringcone9 {Tumblr}Includes;Sacrificing Yourself To Save HimHe Dies In Your ArmsHe Hates Your S/OBeing In A Love Triangle With Loki & CapLoki Wanting You BackHe Accidentally Hurts YouJealous!LokiWARNINGS: Probably spelling errors.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Marvel Writings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 16





	Loki Hc’s

**Sacrificing Yourself To Save Him**

_All Loki felt was pain coursing through him. His heart ached. As he held your dead limp body in his arms._

_Pleading to you to come back._

_He then moves onto trying to get you back with magic. Or searching for any warlock/witch to bring you back or dark object._

_Loki does not accept the fact that you are dead. Believing thee is some way to bring you back. And when all else fails he finally starts to realise you are dead, and there is no bringing you back._

_He finally breaks. Tears falling from his eyes rapidly. Letting out a hurt scream. His heart breaking._

_Loki would then burry you._

_He isn’t the same after you die. Almost darker._

_Loki would then promise you to get revenge on the people/thing that killed you._

**・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。** **☆** **・゜・。・゜。・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。**

**He Dies In Your Arms**

_Technically he died way before he was in your arms._

_When Thanos dropped his body. You quickly rushed over to him. Scooping him into your arms._

_Sobbing loudly. Pressing your forehead against his._

_Begging for him to wake up. Ignoring what Thanos was saying._

_You felt like you couldn’t breathe. Your heart ached. Your heart was broken. Hugging him closer to your body. As you sobbed into his neck._

**・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。** **☆** **・゜・。・゜。・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。**

**He Hates Your S/O**

_Loki absolutely despises your s/o._

_Mainly due to jealousy._

_So, he plays mind games and tricks on your s/o. Like blowing up their car, annoying them to the point they can’t take it anymore, giving them bad luck, trapping them in rooms, pretending to be you and breaking up with them or saying hurtful stuff._

_Loki would threaten them. Telling them they aren’t worthy of you._

_Loki always acts innocent towards your s/o when you are around._

_Manipulating you into believing that s/o is just jealous of His and your friendship. If your s/o ever tells you what Loki did._

**・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。** **☆** **・゜・。・゜。・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。**

**Being In A Love Triangle With Loki & Cap **

_Steve Rogers:_

_Both men despise each other. And they don’t hide it either. Talking shit about each other to you. Telling you that they are so much better for you._

_Steve thinks Loki is evil, immature and would betray you._

_Loki would say how boring Steve is, and to hang up on his ex-girlfriend who is dead._

_Trying to out do each other._

_While both of the respect you. They don’t respect each other._

_They are competitive for your attention._

_Jealous of each other. Especially, when one of them is hanging out with you._

_Interrupting each other when one of them spends time with you._

_Steve getting protective over you when Loki is around._

_Loki playing tricks on Steve._

_Fighting with each other._

_Sam Wilson;_

_They are extremely competitive._

_Trying to gain your attention._

_Stealing your attention away from each other._

_Interrupting each other time they spend with you._

_Bad mouthing each other to you._

_Out doing each other. Trying to impress you a lot._

_Loki playing tricks on Sam._

_Though Sam plays tricks on Loki._

_Locking Loki in a cell. So he can spend more time with you._

_Getting extremely overprotective of you._

_Getting jealous of each other when one of them spends a lot more time with you._

_A lot of bickering between them._

_While they respect you and adore you. They don’t respect/adore each other._

_Trying to convince you to date them._

**・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。** **☆** **・゜・。・゜。・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。**

**Loki Wanting You Back**

_Loki would persuade you that he loves you and that he has changed._

_Though you tell him to prove it and actions speak louder then words._

_So, he proves it._

_Buying you gifts. Being there for you._

_Reconnecting with you again._

_Not getting up to his old tricks._

_Slowly, gaining your trust again._

_Reliving the dates/places you to went too._

_Doing everything he can to prove to you he wants you back._

_Eventually, you take him back._

**・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。** **☆** **・゜・。・゜。・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。**

**He Accidentally Hurts You**

_Loki felt so much guilt and saddens, and pain for hurting you._

_He apologises profusely to you._

_Blaming himself constantly, and putting himself down._

_Trying to ease your pain._

_If you are scared of him, after he hurts you on accident, then it makes him feel even more guilty and hurt._

_He would do nothing to regain your trust back._

_Loki would be afraid to touch you again. Scared he will hurt you. Which makes you try to convince him that he wont hurt you again when he touches you._

**・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。** **☆** **・゜・。・゜。・。・゜** **☆** **・。・。**

**Jealous!Loki**

_Loki gets jealous when people flirt with you or show interest in you._

_He specifically gets jealous when you flirt back._

_He gets jealous when your attention is on other people who aren’t him. Or just spending more time with them._

_When you talk about your ex._

_When you talk about someone with such admiration. That you might s well put them on a petal stool._

_When Loki gets jealous he either pouts, ignores you or plays tricks on those people he is jealous of. Or makes rude comments/remarks._

_Which leads you to argue with him._

_Loki definitely hurt them in a way, sometimes physical. You stop him before he can actually kill them._

_He is so possessive over you. Coming with you when you visit your friends or hang out with them._

_Loki would punish you._

_Telling you “You are mine. And Only mine”. And “ No one cane ever pleasure you like I can.”._


End file.
